rackarackafandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy McDonald
Daisy McDonald was Ronald McDonald's sister (later girlfriend) who debuted in Ronald McDonald Tastes Burger King ''and last appeared in ''Ronald McDonald GIRLFRIEND CHALLENGE. Biography Ronald McDonald Tastes Burger King Daisy is first seen seen ordering Hungry Jacks, much to Ronald's chagrin as he confronts her, asking her why she is ordering from Hungry Jacks. She responds by saying it is better than McDonald's making Ronald crestfallen. He then charges at her, engaging in a fight, including the Hungry Jacks Drive-Thru Cashier. After the fight was broken up, Daisy is nowhere to be seen. Meet the McDonalds When Ronald McDonald and Niggles enter the McDonalds family home they meet many of Ronald's family members among them is Daisy who has undergone a drastic change in attire, when introducing Daisy to Niggles Ronald and his sister begin making sexual gestures at one another. Later Daisy and the rest of the McDonalds take part in the battle against the Burger King's army, during the fight between Ronald and the Burger King Ronald is beaten down. The Burger King then picks up a rock and attempts to smash Ronald's head in but is then impaled by Daisy using a sharp tree branch. After the battle, Daisy asks if Ronald is okay, with Ronald saying that he is fine and that Daisy is the best sister he ever had, in which Daisy replies the same way and they begin to make out intensively as the video ends. Ronald McDonald GIRLFRIEND CHALLENGE Ronald and his new girlfriend Daisy hold a Funny Fun Day and answering questions like "When are you going to make a sex tape?" Daisy said they already made, and the next scene shows them having sex, while the dog is humping Daisy's leg. The next question is "Are you dating?" Daisy says they are, while Ronald starts bluffing. The next question is "Can you have a boxing match?" Daisy and Ronald hold a boxing match, but it ends terribly when Ronald beats Daisy up and keeps her in a choke-hold. They then do the Touch My Burger challenge, with Daisy being blindfolded and Ronald holding a burger, telling Daisy to guess what the burger is. Daisy guesses it's a cheeseburger, and Ronald states it is a Triple Cheeseburger and splats the burger in Daisy's face. They do the Don't Laugh challenge, where they drink glasses of water without laughing they spit the water in each other's face until Ronald injures his hand after smashing his glass into the table. Before Ronald and Daisy answer the next question, they hear the doorbell ring and Daisy goes to check it, revealing to be a box labeled "Surprise by GG". The sound of a cock ticking is heard in the box. Daisy puts her head against the box and the box explodes, revealing it was a bomb. A horror-stricken Ronald attempts to save her, whose left eye and intestines have blown up, but to no avail as she dies saying "I love you...". Ronald then goes outside to get help and sees the Grahams passing by. Furious that the Grahams were responsible for Daisy's death, Ronald then goes to the Hamburglars and throws them a bag of burgers. As they chow down, Ronald asks them is they could help in avenging Daisy. The father agrees in exchange for a lifetime supply, with Ronald accepting and they shake hands as the video ends. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Deceased